Ek Hero
by SRKkifan
Summary: Aisha didn't die. A view into how life would have been if Aisha survived the fall. Ek Villain
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my Ek Villain fanfic! I loved the movie, but there's one thing that annoyed me. Aisha died! And that bothered me. A lot. So yeah. And I'd love it if you favorited/followed and especially love it if you reviewed. At the very least, READ it! And be sure to check out my other story, Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years, if you've seen SOTY!**

* * *

Guru looked at the scene, Aisha lying on the hospital bed, barely breathing, kept alive by the assister regulating her breathing. She had been pushed off the building by an unknown person, and had barely escaped death. The doctors had given up on her, but of course, Guru, being Guru, managed to _convince_ them to work on her, to keep her alive.

He looked down at their clasped hands, due to the wetness he felt on his hand, surprised to see tears. His tears. Guru had only cried twice before in his life, the day his parents died, and the day that Aisha almost left him.

And then Aisha moved.

It was only a small nudge of her hand, but Guru felt it. And even though he didn't look up, he knew that her eyelids were slowly opening, her eyelashes fluttering the way that they always did.

"Guru," she croaked out, faintly, quiet enough to almost not be heard, but Guru heard it and looked up. He heard everything that she had said. "Ek joke bolu?"

Guru grinned through his tears, and slowly nodded his head.

"Once there was a drowning man, who prayed to God and said, 'God, please save me.' Soon after, a boat came by and the man on the boat extended his hand out to the drowning man, and told him to take it. The drowning man said, 'No, God will save me." The boat went on. Then a ship came by, and told the drowning man to get on, but he refused, saying that God would save him. Do you know what happened to the man?" Guru shook his head, a small smile still on his face. "He drowned. And in Heaven, he asked God why he didn't save him. God said, 'Do you think that your father sent the boat and ship?'"

Guru had stopped smiling now, simply choosing to cry.

"Itna bura joke nahi tha. You could have at least smiled."

"Aisha, I love you." Guru bent his head again, and kissed her hand, silent tears streaming down his face, soaking her hand and a little bit of her sleeve. "And I'm not going to let the one who did this to you escape."

Aisha slowly wriggled her hand out of his grip, and tried to raise his head, but she was too weak. "I love you too. But you need to look at me." Guru looked up, following her command. "You're not going to kill anyone, and you're not going to be a villain again, you're going to stay my hero. Okay? Nothing else."

Guru looked pained, as he reclaimed Aisha's hand in his, dwarfing it, hiding it in his hand, to resemble the way they were; her protected by him, them working as a team, them loving each other, their union. "Aisha, he tried to kill you! Actually he had succeeded; I had to force the doctor's to stick that shot in your heart, to start it up again. Tu mera hamdard hai, and I'm not going to let someone who tried to take my cure away, get away so easily. He almost took you away from me, and you know, that jab tum nahi thi, main adhoora ji raha tha, har dam yeh mehsoos kar raha tha. Mujhe teri zaroorat thi, hai, aur hamesha hogi. If he had succeeded in taking you away, with no hope to save you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Guru, I have to tell you something, what I wanted to tell you when you got home. I'm pregnant and-"

"No, you're not. Not anymore. I didn't want to approach this right now, but that's another reason I want to get my revenge. He killed our child. So if him attempting to kill you isn't enough for me to go after him, him killing our child is definitely enough." Guru cut off, seeing Aisha's pain, her tears, at the news of her- their child's death.

Her sobs echoed through the room, alerting Guru to the fact that now would be a good time to call the doctors, to let them know that she was living, talking, breathing, crying. She was crying.

"Aisha, I'll be right back. I just have to tell the doctors about your… state." Guru slowly got up, letting his hand drift out of Aisha's and turned away, only to turn back around when he felt Aisha's hand on his again, attempting to restrain him, but failing miserably.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. "Please. I need you here with me."

"Aisha." Guru looked pained once again, being conflicted between having to leave Aisha and his need to inform the doctors about Aisha's recovery.

"Eh, Hero! Did you ever think to press the attendant button that's right there, next to your hand?"

Guru looked down to see that there was indeed a button to summon a nurse, and one next to it to summon doctors. Guru pressed the doctors button, then moved his hand back over to Aisha's. "You never will change, will you? Cracking a joke one second, crying the next second, and then reverting back to normalcy, like it was any normal day, with your usual 'Eh, Hero!"

And then the doctors walked in, their faces stricken with resignation, with pity, sympathy, sorrow. At least their faces were regretful; until they saw that Aisha was sitting up, mostly no worse for wear. Of course, her arm was still fractured, the bone in her left leg still broken, the one in her right leg still snapped, and her wrist was still sprained, not to mention the numerous cuts still littering her body.

"Aisha, you're alive?" Dr. Joshi asked, Aisha's doctor, the one who had been responsible for her case through her sickness, through the beginning of her pregnancy. With that thought, Aisha burst into tears again. The doctors, besides Dr. Joshi, having absolutely no idea what was going on, bombarded Guru.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?"

Guru only shook his head answered their questions with a question. "Can everyone except Dr. Joshi, please leave? She is the only doctor to whom this case belongs to." His tone made it clear that it wasn't a request, but an order. An order that was expected to be followed. And followed it was. Then he turned to Dr. Joshi. "Of course, she's still alive. You can see it, can't you?"

"Forgive me, Guru, I thought the worst when the button was pressed." Reverence was evident through Dr. Joshi's tone, indicating that she knew what Guru was capable of and respected him for how much he loved Aisha. She turned to Aisha. "Aisha, I'm sorry to say this, but you're child-"

"She knows." Guru cut in, as Aisha's sobs became louder, and he started to draw circles on her hand using his thumb. "Why do you think she started crying when you began talking? You reminded her of the pregnancy thing."

"Guru, it wasn't just a thing. It was our **child**. Our own flesh and blood. Something we created together. And now it's gone."

"Aisha, you knew for what? A few hours? I mean, that's what the phone call was about, right? So you can't have been in the late stages of your pregnancy."

"It doesn't take long to get attached to your own child! Whether they're already born or not is a different thing all together."

"Okay Aisha. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to rip yourself up over this. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." He got up. "I'm going to let Dr. Joshi check you, and I'll be back."

"Don't leave. I'm sorry for crying, you just don't leave," Aisha pleaded.

"I'm not mad, and it's not your fault. I have to leave, but I'll be back as soon as she-" he gestured to Dr. Joshi,"-is done." Before Aisha could say anything else, Guru was gone; the only reminder of him being there was the tingling sensation in Aisha's hand.

* * *

Guru walked out of the room, toward the Ganpati shrine, where he saw a little boy, about eight years old, trying to ring the bell. He went up to him.

"Main madaat karoon?" Guru asked, surprised at his own request, at his own change. The old Guru, the one who hadn't met Aisha, might've killed the boy. But this Guru, the one who **had** met Aisha, who **had **been reminded of the boy he used to be, hiding under the table while his parents were murdered, didn't kill him. No, this Guru helped the boy. Just another reason of why Guru should get his revenge. The one who tried to kill Aisha, had almost taken away Guru's reason for living, Guru's reason for his change.

By now the boy had turned around, and was sizing up Guru, as if trying to decide whether Guru's question was a mocking joke or an honest offer for help. Of course, it also looked like the boy was thinking whether or not he could take Guru in a fight, which naturally was impossible. And then the boy nodded his head.

Guru lifted the boy by the waist, feeling an odd sort of satisfaction when the ring of the bell echoed through the hall. He let the boy down, and continued to look at him as he saw the boy put up a toy car and a red fan as an offering. Guru looked at the fan intently, knowing that there was only one person around the area that gave out fans like that.

"I'm giving you all my favorite toys, but you have to give me something in return. You have to make Aai and Baba stop fighting. You have to make Aai stop throwing Baba out the house, and help Baba get okay again. Please." The boy stopped talking, done with his prayers, and suddenly aware of Guru's stare on his back. He turned back around.

"What's your name?" Guru asked, wanting to get some information before he confirmed his suspicions.

"Manish Madhakar. Aai's name is Sulochana Mahadkar and Baba's name is Rakesh Madhakar."

Guru blinked his eyes, half tempted to burst into laughter at the amount of information, valuable information that the child had just given him. "Did some auntie give you the fan?" Guru tried to not let his emotions, tried to not let how much was riding on Raj's answer show on his face.

"No, Baba gave it to me, the same day that he gave Aai a pretty new necklace, with a circle in the front."

There is was the great answer. The killer, no, the attempter was revealed. Guru turned back around and walked away, examining this new piece of information. He knew that a red fan had vanished from their house, as the moment that it was cleaned up he had done a census. There had only been two things missing, the necklace that had been ripped off of Aisha's neck, and a red fan. Which had both just been found.

Guru dashed back to Aisha's hospital room, where he knew that the inspection, check-up, call it what you will, was over. He was determined to give her the news, the knowledge that he had gained on her attempted assassination.

And he was indomitably set on the fact that, maybe last time he hadn't been able to stop Rakesh, but this time…

This time he would. Rakesh wouldn't escape.

Guru would get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, there's no excuse for me updating late, but my flight landed this morning, instead of yesterday like I thought. SORRY!**

* * *

Rakesh turned his head, looking around his hospital room trying to remember where he was and how he got there. The last thing that he recalled was killing the pregnant girl, giving Sulo her necklace and Manish the fan… and coming to the hospital due to being pierced by a large shard of glass in his abdomen. This had been the first time that he had been injured while killing a woman. Well, Rakesh chose to look at it as getting his revenge on the world.

He took in the room around him, as his vision focused. And he took in the people around him. He took in Sulo.

"Where's Manish?" Rakesh's voice was hoarse, rough, and croaky due to the lack of water Rakesh had drunk and the lack of use his voice had suffered as well.

Sulochana moved her hand, grasping a glass of water on the stand next to Rakesh's bed and holding it up to his mouth, making him sip the water. "Manish is out there praying for you to get better."

"Sulo, I-," Rakesh began.

"No. What need was there to get injured while repairing windows? Why couldn't you have been careful for once? Did you even think about what would have happened to me and Raj if you died? How would we live? Not that we live very well right now," she muttered under her breath. She raised her voice again. "How do you think we're going to pay for the cost of this? The cost of your surgery? They charge you for just staying in this room! How do you think we're going to do this?" She sobbed.

"Sulo, I'll take care of it for you. I'll work extra hard and I'll come up with the money, somehow. Don't worry."

"There's another thing. You never tell me when you're going to be working late, and then I have no idea when you'll be home. And you say you'll come up with the money, but you **never** do. And even then, I have no idea how you were planning on getting the money. And you always bring me "expensive" gifts, but you can't improve our life style. You just need to… to stop!"

"Excuse me." A nurse walked in. "No one is allowed to be here except for the patient. He is in a critical state right now and talking and sitting up as he is now would be fatal for him."

Sulo sat up, nodding her head. "I'll be right out."

The nurse snorted. "You better be." She stalked out, making sure to slam the door behind her, causing Sulo's breath to hitch from shock.

"Are nurses always that mean?" She muttered, as she sat back down. "Where did you get this necklace from?"

"I… I bought it for you."

"Okay," Sulo said slowly, pondering over that statement, not really believing it.

"You're still here? How many times do I have to tell you to go? How many times do I have to complain?"

"Don't worry, madam. After today, you won't get the chance to complain."

"I better not." She stalked out again, this time dragging Sulo by the arm along with her, not paying any attention to Sulo's glances at Rakesh.

"You won't get the chance to say anything else," Rakesh whispered after the two of them left the room.

* * *

"I need to tell you something when you get home."

"Tell me now, I'm on my way home," Guru pleaded.

"When you come home." Aisha heard a thump and turned around. "What are you doing and how did you get in? Do you just enter people's houses like that without ringing the bell?"

The man flung Aisha to the ground, the phone flying out of her hand.

"Aisha? Aisha! Aisha, answer me! Are you okay?"

"Guru!"

Aisha rolled under the table, but then rolled to the other side when the man plunged a screwdriver through the table.

The man walked toward the phone, listening to the words coming out of it. "Let my Aisha go! Aisha! Just let her go! She didn't do anything!" He crushed the phone with his boot, turning back toward Aisha, a wicked smile gracing his face.

He looked at the shelf next to her, put his hand on it, and prepared to throw it on her.

"Please don't. Pl-"

CRASH!

Aisha looked up through the gap in the shelf, blood running down her face from a cut near her cheekbone. "Please don't kill me. I'm pregnant. I want to live. I want to bring this child into the world. Please don't kill me."

The man lifted the shelf and helped Aisha up, making her think he was going to let her live. And then, he pushed her backward, snatching her necklace away, and Aisha fell out of the window. Fell onto the pavement. Fell to her death.

Aisha woke up, tears running down her cheeks, due to her latest dream about her Near Death Experience.

* * *

_He pushed me out of the window_, she thought. _I should have died. Why didn't I? Right, Guru._

She slowly became aware of her surroundings, of Guru sleeping, resting his head in her lap, his hands laced with hers. His grip was tight, as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would lose her.

Aisha stroked Guru's cheek with her finger, reveling in the feel of his skin, well; it was more the feel of his stubble, because he obviously hadn't shaved while Aisha was unconscious.

Guru moved his face upward, now awake, and kissed Aisha's finger, the one that was stroking his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Guru moved his hand to Aisha's cheek where he brushed off her tears. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm right here with you and you're safe. You'll always be safe with me."

Guru sat up, and went to press a chaste kiss to Aisha's cheek, but Aisha turned her head, making sure that Guru kissed her lips instead. Their kiss quickly increased in passion and then Guru broke away.

"Not here," he panted, showing just how hard it was for him to not continue. "You're still injured, and I could hurt you more."

Aisha pouted, and upon seeing her reaction, Guru added quickly something else, that made both him and Aisha happy.

"But I promise that the moment you're better and we're in our own bed, not a hospital one, we'll pick up from right there. Right where we left off."

"Really?"

Guru nodded and went to nuzzle his nose with Aisha's, but Dr. Joshi came in, interrupting their moment and Guru quickly backed away.

"Oh good, you're awake. I have your reports back. You have 2 months of bed rest, which should allow for your fractured arm, broken and snapped legs to heal, using a cast of course. Your wrist should be healed in about a week, and the cuts should be gone soon enough. The only one expected to leave a scar is that one," she said, pointing to a cut, through Aisha's hospital gown. The cut was on the upper half of her body, on her breasts, and Aisha could see that this moment and the spot of the cut were making Guru _really_ uncomfortable.

"Okay then," Aisha was quick to quell the awkward moment. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"I can tell Guru the rest, when the hospital discharges you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Guru asked. "Is that okay?"

"Considering that I'm her doctor, and I've validated it, her release from the hospital tomorrow is _okay_," Dr. Joshi said, giving a show of sarcasm that none had seen before. "I'm going now." And true to her words, she left immediately. Now it was Guru's turn to give his news.

* * *

After he had gone in to see Aisha, after meeting Manish, she had already fallen asleep, so Guru had gone ahead and rested his head on her lap, clutching her hand. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He had woken up to Aisha stroking his cheek, and then kissed her finger. Then of course, he ended up _kissing_ her, then he had to stop, for her own good and then the doctor came and left. Now it was Guru's turn to give his _reports_.

"Aisha. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know that you don't want me to get revenge, but this is something that you need to know. I figured out his name, his son's name and his wife's name."

"Guru, don't-"

"Listen. I don't know why he killed you, but he gave your necklace to his wife. The necklace that I bought for you myself, your anniversary present; he took it and gave it to his wife, pretending that he had bought it for her, when actually, he had taken it off what he thought to be a dead body, whose life he thought he had taken. And that red fan that went missing, he gave that to his son, pretending that he had found it a vendor somewhere."

"Guru, where did you find all this stuff out?"

"Manish told me."

"Manish? Who's he?"

"He is the son of Rakesh, the person who tried to murder you."

"Where did you meet Manish?"

"He was praying to Ganpati, that his parents would stop fighting and that his father would get better. And that's when he put the red fan up."

"His father would get better? How can Rakesh be hurt? I'm the one who got pushed out of a window."

"I'm guessing a shard of glass hit him in the stomach or something. But see, you need this. You started crying when you talked about being pushed out of a window. You need closure. You need to see him acting the same way you had too. You need to see him hurt, paying for the damage he caused you, the damage he has probably caused others as well." Guru wiped away the tears that had formed under Aisha's eyes, as she sobbed quietly. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier to see you lapse back into your villain ways. I don't want you to go back to randomly killing people and threatening them with what you could do to them in "ek second". I want you to stay good. I want you to stay my hero."

"And I will. Doing this will be good for you. Me doing this will be the act of a hero. Your hero. It **will** help you. I'll help you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that Aisha fell asleep again, tired from her pills, which made her drowsy, and more prone to sleeping.

* * *

Guru got up. It was time for him to figure out exactly who had tried to hurt Aisha. It was time to see the attacker's face. It was time to secure the attacker's fate.

Guru wandered around the hospital, toward the piercing wards, looking for Manish, his being the only face that Guru recognized, the only face that would help Guru in his… quest, his mission, his _manzil_.

Well, that's what you would call it if you wanted to be kind.

And then he saw him through the window. Crying.

Manish was crying, facing a hospital bed, that no doubt held his father. But his mother was nowhere to be seen.

Manish walked out of the hospital room, drying his tears the moment he saw Guru standing there. He walked up to Guru, then stopped, as if he had lost all the confidence that he had gained in his walk toward Guru.

"Baba hurt himself even more. For some reason, he chose to get out of the hospital bed last night. Now his wound is bleeding even more, and to top it off, no one knows how, but the nurse that usually tends to him is dead! So there's no one who knows his case well enough to help him heal."

"Can I see your father?"

"Come with me. I need you to see him. Maybe you can help him, like you helped me."

"Ok. I'll help him alright." Guru lowered his voice, so that Manish wouldn't hear his next sentence. "Help him descend into more pain."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm really late. Review. My birthday's today, so I better get wishes. Cuz im giving u a present, instead of the other way around.**

* * *

Guru followed Manish through the building, going up stairs, turning right and left. He had no idea where he was going, just that he needed to get to Rakesh.

Guru frowned in distaste. Rakesh was such an innocent name, when the owner was nothing but innocent. Guru knew that Rakesh's nurse had not simply died, she had been murdered. By none other than the man she was tending to. He had killed her, while she was taking care of him.

Guru was left wondering, as he wandered the halls, what might have possessed Rakesh to kill the nurse, to murder her on cold blood. There was no way that the nurse had hurt Rakesh in any way, yet the evidence was there. Rakesh had murdered the nurse.

It seemed to Guru, that Rakesh couldn't control the amount of killing that he did. It seemed to be an impulsive thing.

"Manish, do you know how the nurse died?" Guru figured that this was a safe bet. It was very unlikely that Manish would guess his intentions, as the kid- unlike the father- was innocent. He was blameless, guiltless, and innocent. This kid lived up to his name. So apparently, the apple **can** fall far from the tree.

"It looked like there was a screwdriver screwed through her. I wonder why. Who would do such a thing?"

Aditya Rathore's words came back to Guru's mind.

_He's been murdering several women, you're lucky your wife is alive. His only weapon is a screwdriver, which he uses to mutilate every one of his victims. But I won't let you kill him. You stopped me from reaching and killing Caesar, the one I wanted dead, so I __**will**__ stop you from killing the one you want dead. You can see him all you want, meet him, do anything to him. Except kill him. I __**won't**__ let you kill him._

This confirmed Guru's thoughts, that the nurse was indeed murdered by Rakesh.

"Here he is. My father. He's really hurt, so if you see that he's awake, be nice to him."

Guru examined Rakesh thoroughly. Rakesh looked normal, with someone dark skin, like his son. The only thing about him that even suggested that he was dangerous was the bandage running across his face. For some reason, the nurse had cut the bandage jagged, as the cut seemed to be, instead of making the bandage a straight line. The jagged bandage was the only part of him, that seemed to be true to the inner _Rakesh_. The only part that showed how sadistic and cruel he really was.

"Manish, you go back to the statue of Ganapati, and keep praying. I'll take care of your father."

The young boy obediently nodded, and ran off, no doubt following Guru's order's down to the letter. It was clear how naïve the boy was, and how much he innocently trusted Guru, despite having known him for only a day, despite not knowing his name.

* * *

It took Guru back to a simpler time, when he was trusting, innocent, and naïve. He used to be free, without a care in the world. Until the day his parents were murdered.

That day had changed Guru. That day, he became an orphan. A month or so later, he had been picked up by Caesar. He had trained to be a hit-man. He had morphed into something he hadn't recognized. But all along, the eight year-old boy, hiding under the table, scared for his life, having no idea what was going on, had **never** left Guru. He had just stayed hidden inside. Until he met Aisha.

Aisha had slowly drawn the boy out of his shell, and set him free from his shell. She aided the boy in his quest to grow up, to shed the skin of his past, to grow anew. To start again. She had changed Guru. Guru had morphed again. But this time, his alteration had become something Guru was proud of. He was happy to be the way he was now.

Aisha had taught him to love again.

Guru wasn't sure, whether to be happy or sad, that he wanted to hurt Rakesh.

On one hand, he was ecstatic that he felt this protection and love, the desire to keep someone safe.

This was something that he hadn't felt in the period between his parents death and meeting Aisha. He was proud that his Aisha had managed to restore the humanity in him.

But he was also afraid.

* * *

What if harming Rakesh, constantly getting revenge on him, made Guru lose his humanity again? What if this made all of Aisha's efforts worthless, fruitless, and useless? What if, he lost his Aisha forever, because of his fierce desire to protect her? What if he lost the ability to love? Again. But this time forever.

What if…

There was also the issue of Manish and his mother. Manish was a sweet kid, who obviously didn't know the extent of his father's nature. All he saw was the hard-working man, that so many thought made up Rakesh Madhakar. But they were all wrong. They were all looking at, caring for, an act. That's all it was.

There were so many possibilities of what could go wrong, that Guru decided to try a different approach.

He decided to try and be friends with Rakesh.

Not for real, of course. He was going to pretend to be friends with him, before he got to the mutilating. Instead of just attacking without thinking, as he usually did, he was going to think this one out. He was going to plan.

He was going to figure out how Rakesh's mind worked. Why he murdered women, everything about him. He was going to learn every tidbit of Rakesh's life.

And he was going to use that against Rakesh.

* * *

Rakesh looked up, to see a man looking at him. He had a slight beard, light skin, and a thoughtful look in his eyes. Rakesh moved his hand, and signaled for the man to come in, as he seemed to be someone like Rakesh. The real Rakesh, not the one everyone thought he was.

The man took slow, precise steps, as if he had a plan that was making him a little uncomfortable, but Rakesh shrugged this thought away. This man didn't seem to have any ill intentions toward Rakesh.

"Who are you?" Rakesh mustered his strength to be able to push the words out from his mouth. His voice was hoarse, and the stranger seemed to notice this, as that would be the only possible explanation for the man's next move, which was grabbing the glass of water next to Rakesh and handing in to him.

"Main hoon Don."

"Kya? Don't give me some filmi line. Next thing, you'll start singing about how you play with Death and all that junk."

"I'm serious. Mera naam Don hain. I met Raj, and he told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. You seemed like a person I should know. Especially the way you killed your nurse."

"Kya? How do you know about that?"

"I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. But I must say. That was brilliant."

* * *

Guru had frozen inside when he was asked his name. He very well couldn't give his real name! _Think Guru, Think!_

"Main hoon Don." Guru chided himself for his poorly thought out name, but it was better than nothing.

"Kya? Don't give me some filmi line. Next thing, you'll start singing about how you play with Death and all that junk."

"I'm serious. Mera naam Don hain. I met Raj, and he told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. You seemed like a person I should know. Especially the way you killed your nurse."

"Kya? How do you know about that?"

"I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. But I must say. That was brilliant." Inside, Guru felt disgusted.

"Thanks, Don. So what do you do for a living?"

"What do you do?"

Rakesh grinned. "I like you. Anyways, I do several odd jobs and vent out my frustration about my wife by killing other women who speak rudely to me. Granted, I should just kill my wife, but I love her too much to do that."

Guru thought inside, then chose to use his old occupation, instead of his new job as a bio. "I work as a hit-man. My employer is classified."

"Are you married?"

"No, why would I want to be shackled to one person?" Guru internally cringed at his words, feeling so cold, already feeling the change in his demeanor. _Remember Aisha, and even if you pretend to be someone else, you won't change. She'll keep you grounded. She'll keep you safe. She'll keep you centered. She'll keep you, __**you**_. "I have to go check on my… my mother. It's about time that she died. I hope it happens soon." Guru walked out of the room as fast as he could, not waiting for Rakesh at all.

He was disgusted, no beyond disgusted, he was revolted, sickened by his encounter with that man. He felt like throwing up, like he should just go back in and kill that man.

_But that won't solve anything. He'll just be dead, no consequences. I have to make him beg for his death and only when he has paid for all his crimes, will I let him have it. He has to earn it. Only then will I let him get his peace. Only then will I let him die._

* * *

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a thoughtful expression on your face, which only happens when you are planning how to kill someone."

"I'm not planning how to kill someone." _Just how to put them into immense pain_.

Aisha put her hand on Guru's making him look up at her. "Just forget about it. We're back home and the doctor cleared my release. Aren't you going to make good on your promise?"

"My promise was that we would resume when you were better. Considering that you are still wearing casts, you are not _better_ yet."

"It's okay if we don't go all the way, but do I, at the very least, get a proper good night kiss?"

Guru shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, though inside he was very happy that he was doing this. He just had to remain in control. "If you start feeling any pain, tell me immediately."

"You're acting like this is going to escalate past a kiss." Aisha grinned.

"With you, it's impossible to tell so you never know. Ever."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of seduction witch."

Guru moved his face closer to Aisha's. "For me,-" he moved even closer. "You are."

He kissed her, a deep passionate kiss, a kind of kiss that aligned the planets, the kind of kiss, that made everything in the world seem right and perfect. Made everything seem okay. Made lives better.

As expected, things quickly escalated from there.

Guru kissed down Aisha's jawline, stopping at the nape of her neck which he knew was her weak spot. He smiled against her skin as she gasped when Guru's hands found their way under her shirt, surprising her with the cold, as opposed to the usual warmth.

He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, stopping just short of them. He passed them and kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead, her hair, then made his way to her neck, passing over her lips altogether, making her pout in a way that made Guru just want to take her right then and there. But he wanted to make this special for her.

He tried to avoid her arms and legs altogether, but that was impossible. And Guru knew it was time to stop when Aisha let out a little yelp of pain and they hadn't done anything. No matter how excited they were, he would hold it in. For her safety.

"We have to stop. You're getting even more hurt. I might stop your recovery altogether."

"You tease!" Aisha huffed, but obediently laid herself down next to Guru, cuddling up into his side like she always had done.

"I think the tease is you." Guru looked down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, just go to sleep!"

* * *

But Guru didn't. Aisha drifted off very soon, but Guru was still awake. He was thinking. And everyone knows that when Guru thinks, it's not normally good for anyone but him, and nowadays, Aisha.

He was thinking of Rakesh. And how exactly he would make him pay. Truly pay.

He dreamt of how he would avenge the attempted murder of his wife. The murder of his child.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Guru's plan? Rakesh's reaction to Guru? Anyway, my birthday today. I'm working on two new Bollywood fanfics. One for Gunday, and one for Ishaqzaade. Watch for those two. I've got the ideas in my head, but I need to see how they look in on paper. REVIEW! If you have any ideas, review or PM me! From now on, check my profile to know when the next update is going to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back. Updates every other Tuesday until I'm ten chapters ahead. Then I'll update every week. Sorry for the hiatus, but it's on...**

* * *

Aisha woke up slowly, groaning in pain as her muscles and bones screamed at her. It had barely been a week since she was thrown out of the window by Rakesh. She could feel Guru's arms wrapped around her, not too tight, but tight enough that she couldn't wriggle out. And she didn't want to. She laid there, laying her hands on Guru's arms, feeling him wake up.

"Good morning." Aisha croaked out. Guru nuzzled her shoulder, then turned slightly and reached out behind him with one arm, grabbing a glass of water and putting it up to Aisha's lips, slowly helping her sip. He stopped when she gestured towards him, with her hand.

Guru reached back, replacing the glass on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" He moved a piece of her away from her eyes, where it was preventing her from opening them properly.

Aisha smiled, looking at the yellow smiling balloons that littered their loft. "Much better now that I'm back home. I also slept fine." She continued, anticipating his next question.

Guru smirked at how well she knew him. He pulled her a little closer.

"You have to go to work. You got a job, remember?"

Guru looked at her, unable to fathom how she was so happy, when he sat here tormented that he wasn't able to save her that day because of his _job interview_. How he wasn't able to save their child because of his _job interview."_

"Eh. No darkness. Don't connect this job to a bad thing. It's a good thing. It'll give you something better to think about."

"But what are you going to do all day? And how am I going to live without you for the next 8 hours?"

Aisha smiled and shook her head. "Your outfit is laid out in the closet. And what can I do? I'm going to lay in bed all day anyway. Papa called, and he will be here around lunch time. I'll be fine. You go and work." She shoved him half-heartedly, which with her current strength was the equivalent of a tap for guru. Nevertheless, it registered deep in his heart, and he got up.

"Be sure to call me when Papa gets here."

Aisha nodded, gazing at Guru appreciatively as he began to put his shirt on."

Guru shook his head at Aisha. "Stop. Nothing's going to happen." He finished getting dressed then walked back over to her, placing a quick kiss on her lips, then turning away. At the door, he turned back to look at her, a small smile gracing his face. "Don't bore Papa to death with jokes."

* * *

Guru walked into his new office, feeling better than earlier, knowing that Aisha was very proud of him. He knew that there was nothing that would ever feel as good as helping others and being in love. He was no longer fearful of losing himself in his battle against Rakesh, because he knew that his _manzil_, this "_banjaara's ghar_" would keep him grounded.

He sat at his desk, and was soon immersed in paperwork, that he didn't even notice what time it was, until his phone rang with a call from Aisha.

"Hi! I'm fine, I'm safe and Papa's here. Make sure to eat lunch! Mwah!"

Guru smiled at her rampage. "Love you." He could hear her smile on the other end.

"Love you too!"

He was once again immersed in his paperwork, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fikar maat kariye madam. Aaj ke baad aapko shikayat ka mauanahi milega."

* * *

Rakesh was working with his telephone repair job, at some fancy business. The company, despite touting its advanced technology, still used landlines.

"Hello? Yes, you. What is taking so long? All our employees are about to go home and you're still here?! Have you fixed any of the other ones? How many times have I complained to your company! First, your phones keep breaking, and when they break, you send useless workers who don't get anything done. I swear that if you don't finish by 6 p.m., I will remove this service and switch to another."

Rakesh could feel his blood begin to boil. He could hear his wife's reprimands through one ear and the director's through the other. He gritted his teeth and spitted out, "Fikar maat kariye madam. Aaj ke baad aapko shikayat ka mauanahi milega."

He waited till she returned at 6, and he was ready. He was in his signature black poncho and yellow rubber gloves, his screwdriver grasped behind his arm as he turned.

"Well, did you do the work? I don't have-" Her voice was muffled by Rakesh's glove as he grabbed one of her hands and thrust the screwdriver through it.

* * *

Guru stayed late, knowing that Rakesh was going to murder his boss. At this point, he'd caught on.

He didn't want more innocent deaths, but he wasn't exactly sure how to stop this murder without blowing his cover with Rakesh.

Unless he pulled out a mask.

Rakesh felt a hand grasp the arm covering the girl's mouth. Rakesh felt himself yanked away from the girl, his screwdriver wrenching through her hand.

Guru grimaced as the woman screeched out in pain from the screwdriver; he hadn't intended for that to happen.

Maybe he wasn't that good at being good. There would always be some bad in him, such as now. When he wanted to save the girl but still ended up hurting her.

Was he even capable of being completely good?

He was yanked out of his thoughts by Rakesh's elbow attempting to hit him in the nose. Guru sidestepped just in time, causing Rakesh to force his elbow into the wall. Resulting in a whole lot of blood, pain, pain ad ruined architecture.

His boss was not going to be happy at all. Considering, well. Everything.

Guru twisted Rakesh's arm around his torso, causing Rakesh to cry out in pain, before pusing Rakesh down onto the ground. Face-first.

Guru placed his foot on Rakesh's neck.

"I suggest you stop this. Or next time, you'll actually get hurt." He growled in a voice that no one would ever have pegged for him. Ever.

With his mask still on, he motioned for his boss to get up and walk out of the building, to safety. He then picked up Rakesh by the shirt and walked him outside, throwing him on the asphalt.

"Think twice before hurting another woman."

Guru reached home, his eyes consumed with the bloodshed he had caused, stopped, and seen.

It had been a while since he had hurt a person, and while he had felt powerful, felt otherworldly, it was different.

It hadn't given him joy.

The fight had given him relief because he was saving a life, not taking a life.

And that very idea and thought brought peace to his heart.

He knew that as long as he believed that, he would never digress, and he would never fall back on the path of evil, because that would go against his very fiber, his very being. His very existence.

Because he was done hiding under the table. He had come out to play.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Links to social media on profile: FOLLOW ME plz :P Love all my readers and I'm sorry for being gone. Thanks for all the reviews and love and check out my other stories. I post a one-shot/drabble every Sunday, and update my KHNH story same day as this story. SOTy is updated on opposite tuesdays to this story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story isn't going to be very long... I'm thinking only 10-12 chapters in total. I might include an epilogue focusing on the characters that remain at the end ;).**

* * *

Guru glanced around to see that Aisha was in the bathroom. He glanced down at his hands, which were drenched in blood. His shirt had also gotten slightly splattered, so he quickly went and washed his hands off in the kitchen, allowing the red to be washed away and down the drain with the relentless stream of water.

When he heard the door of the bathroom slowly opening, he dashed into the closet, quickly changing and holding his work clothes in his hand, scrunched up to hide the blood stains.

"Hi Guru!" Aisha was on the bed once again, swathed in blankets. She snuggled down a little bit, a smile covering her face, which brightened upon seeing Guru. "Papa left food on the table for you, but you're going to have to warm it up. And bring me some. I'm hungry."

Guru grinned at her. "I have to go do the laundry first, but I'll be right back."

He walked out the door, not allowing himself to look back, lest Aisha see that he was hiding a happening from her.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't very well tell her the truth. Could he?

* * *

In a split second decision, he turned back around and walked back through the door.

"I saved somebody's life today."

Aisha shook her head slightly, a smile on her face. "Finally. I was waiting for you to tell me what had happened."

Guru looked at her, a slight smile forming. He wasn't surprised that she knew; he had never been good at hiding stuff from her.

"There's more."

Aisha gestured for him to continue.

"I saved my boss from Rakesh Madhakar. He was fixing telephones in our company today."

* * *

Aisha's face fell, but just a little.

She was still unbelievably happy that Guru had saved a life. But she wasn't sure if he had done it to avenge her and their child, or save the woman's life.

She thought she had changed him. Actually, she was very sure she had changed him.

But was it actually possible to change a person?

One could argue that Guru had always been good, and hadn't changed when he was an assassin, but had simply assumed the only role he could.

Aisha frowned. It could also be that he hadn't been anyone until he became the assassin.

"Hey." Guru crawled onto the bed next to her, the food long forgotten on the table. "I did it to protect my boss. She, just like you, did absolutely nothing wrong. She didn't deserve to get hurt, and I regret that she suffered a very disabling injury to her hand before I was able to stop Rakesh."

He could sense Aisha's question on the tip of her tongue. "No. I didn't kill him. The Inspector has already told me that if I murder him, I'm going to jail." Guru smiled, pulling Aisha slowly into him as to not cause her pain. "And that would mean several more than just 9 hours without you."

* * *

Aisha smiled, her worries gone for now.

Rakesh limped home, clutching his left arm. He could swear that the elbow in that arm had been shattered.

His neck also ached beyond belief and his back was groaning at him.

He had no idea who could have attacked him, seeing as he hadn't given any signs.

He hadn't showcased any violence or rude behavior, even to the woman, until he shoved a screwdriver through her hand.

So, who could it have been?

All Rakesh had done was tell her that she wouldn't get the opportunity to complain again.

That was the only constant, except for the screwdriver, which no one knew he had with him.

Unless…

Were the police onto him?

His mind immediately turned to his son and wife. His son had a prosperous future ahead of him.

His wife could easily find someone else, she was so beautiful and kind. He knew she only behaved the way she did with him because he was always late, always messing up. But what could he do?

He couldn't help but get angry. People refused to believe in him. They never allowed him to push work to his full potential. He was stuck in the middle, sandwiched between the upper class and the lower class. No one was allowing him to advance, but he was too far to move backward.

It was perpetual motion and a perpetual standstill. He wanted to move, but couldn't. He didn't want to move, but could.

Rakesh wasn't sure what to do. He knew he had to stop killing, even if just for a while. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't sure how he would shake off his anger, his hurt, his pain, without worrying about his wife and his son. His family.

He killed for himself, for his relief, for his peace, and for the lives of his family.

So what would happen to them if he stopped killing? More importantly, what would happen to Rakesh if he stopped killing?

He wasn't anywhere near prepared for going back to the life he had before he killed anyone at all, before he resorted to the only way that seemed to work.

Deep down, he knew that what he was doing was wrong. His heart kept flashing back to his childhood, where his mother had consistently taught him to do good, be good, and live through love.

All he wanted was for Sulo to tell him that she loved him and he was her hero. Rakesh wasn't asking for very much.

He was wrapped in love for her; it consumed every fiber of his being, which was why he refused to kill her when she aggravated him.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't just kill her to shut up her reprimands. Because deep down, he cared.

* * *

Aisha lay in bed, curled up into Guru. It had been about two weeks since the event at Guru's office. She was well on her way to recovery, only having to down pain medications once in a while.

Guru had gotten a promotion after the incident, as the boss had, accidentally, seen his face. She was confident, however, that her assaulter (as she didn't know his name) hadn't witnessed it.

She stated the only way that she knew was because she had seen him when he left the building, and Rakesh had been long gone by then, attempting to stumble off.

Aisha wasn't sure what would happen now. She knew that Guru still felt an internal need to protect her. It was this carnal instinct of his that came out whenever anyone he loved was in danger.

It was something she loved about him.

But she also feared that same quality of his.

The same quality that had prompted him to murder in the first place.

She couldn't shake the sense that something in him had changed since her accident. The sense that something was different about him.

He had been slightly more attentive. Smiling more, laughing more.

Yes, he was spending a little less time at home, due to his job, but he seemed to be happier as a person.

Aisha was happy about all of this, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was all an act. The feeling that there was a dark creature, or emotion brewing behind that façade.

And Aisha knew she had to get rid of it before it took form.

So that was what she would do.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Check out my social media (FOLLOW ME) and other stories on my profile! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story's almost over... I only have one or two more chapters, then we're finished... **

* * *

Rakesh lay in bed, the blanket draped slightly over his legs. He turned his head, to see his wife lying on her shoulder with her back to him.

Their son had crawled in sometime during the night, curling up with his mother on the edge of the bed.

He wouldn't go near his father.

Rakesh's blood boiled as he looked upon the scene, glancing down at his mostly healed injuries.

He had gone about 3 months now without a single kill, not even an attack. And it had been torture.

Obviously, his wife hadn't been happy when he had come home injured and beat up again. Thankfully, she hadn't thrown him out of the house that time, due to the look on Manish's face.

Rakesh didn't know why he got so angry all the time. It was an unexplainable urge that just came through him. He supposed it stemmed from when he was younger and his mother would always get mad at him. At the smallest of things.

If he didn't get full marks, or ranked second, or even simply dirtied his trousers, his mother would scold him to no end.

Childhood is quite an impressionable time. Children were easily moldable, as their minds were fresh, new.

And from there stemmed his anger.

His father had always retaliated, beating his mother in return.

So Rakesh had grown up believing that if a woman scolded, or even raised her voice at him, it was okay to beat her.

That belief still stuck with him.

But he had discovered something. Something known as love. Which allowed him to redirect his rage to someone else, someone who didn't necessarily matter to him.

Sometimes, he would feel a slight flash of guilt. A flash that would remind him that maybe the girl he murdered was someone's love. But then he would come home and see the occasional smiles on the faces of his wife and son, and he would always know he made the right choice.

No one understood what was going on in his mind, no one tried. So he had to make them understand, or kill them trying.

* * *

Aisha stretched out, her arms splaying across the bed over Guru's bare chest. She let out a fully contented sigh, smiling widely.

Guru had finally caved (after the doctor's okay). They had spent the last night being crazy in love, and making up for lost time.

As far as Aisha knew, there had been no new appearances from Rakesh in the past three months. He had been as crime-free and absent as Guru's life had never been.

Guru tightened his arms around Aisha, no longer worried about hurting her at all, now that her physical therapy, and everything related to her injury was over and gone.

It was as if she had never been hurt. Except it had. Yes, Aisha no longer had any physical shows, not even scars, but her mental scars were unbearable, imminent, and all too existent.

He knew that she was still worried about him spiraling into a pit of hatred and violence, but that hadn't happened and Guru had been pleasantly surprised.

For some reason, Aisha still harbored a worry inside of herself.

Guru knew that it would take time to prove to her that he was okay, that he wasn't going to go back into the dark.

He was firmly rooted, entirely stuck in the light, because that's where his heart was. That's where his love was. That's where his Aisha was.

He turned back to her as she shifted in his arms, sitting up.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning that they weren't exactly sure how to spend at this point. Guru was too tired to do much, despite Aisha's boundless energy.

They had lazed around, scarfing down pancakes that Aisha had quickly thrown together.

Once afternoon hit, however, Aisha dragged her husband out of bed, (meaning he let her) to go shopping at the mall.

"I haven't been out of the little loft in SO long. Guru, I need to get out. _We _need to get out."

So they went.

* * *

Aisha had dragged Guru through a shoe store, then a place for him to buy suits. Finally, she wanted ice cream. As they were walking down to the food court, the two of them heard a familiar voice. Aisha froze and began slowly drifting away from Guru.

"Come on Manish, let's go." They looked over to see Rakesh holding his son's hand as he walked toward the vendor. "What flavor?"

The boy pointed to the chocolate, and as they reached the front of the line Rakesh gave the order.

"Sir. Sir I need your payment. How many times do I need to say it? There's a limit. I shouldn't have to say it again."

Rakesh looked up his eyes boiling. "Fikar maat kariye. Aaj ke baad aapko shikayat ka mauka nahi milega."

He continued digging through his pocket.

* * *

Guru looked up, seeing that Aisha had drifted toward the McDonalds and was in line there, so Guru walked up to Rakesh, handing the woman at the register the money.

Rakesh looked to him, remembering him from the hospital. But his son remembered Guru first.

"You're the one who helped me in the hospital. I never got the chance to say thank you."

Guru looked down at the boy, giving him a slight nod. A nod that was imperceptible to Rakesh, but the boy caught it.

Rakesh looked at Guru, remembering that he had told his name as Don. He looked back down at his son, deciding not to scare him, and instead chose a new name in extempore. "Nice to see you again, Raj."

Guru quirked his eyebrow slightly at Rakesh, but faked a smile nevertheless. "How have you been?"

Rakesh nodded at him. "Thanks for paying."

Guru looked at him. "No problem." He looked down at Manish. "Nice to see you again, Manish." He looked back up at Rakesh. "I have to go." He winked at Rakesh, suggesting that he was on a hit-man job, which Rakesh automatically assumed.

* * *

Guru walked away, his blood boiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the teenager manning the register at the ice cream place.

Rakesh had been inactive for a little over three months, which meant that he was definitely going to kill that young girl.

Guru quickly reached Aisha, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her closer. Luckily, he was out of Rakesh's field of vision.

Aisha looked at Guru, a slight smile on her face as she ate her fries. "Can we just go home?"

Guru nodded, slightly relieved that Aisha wanted to simply leave. That way, he wouldn't have to explain when he slipped away to manage the Rakesh issue.

* * *

Rakesh snuck back into the mall, right around closing time, where he saw the girl from the ice cream parlor.

He couldn't stop thinking about his run in with Don that afternoon.

It was obvious to Rakesh that Don had been attempting to assassinate some unknown person.

But how had Manish known Don?

He remembered something about Don helping him, but that didn't fit into the Don character that he knew. Not in the least, not at all.

So what had happened?

Who was Don, really?

* * *

Guru crept through the mall, avoiding security guards, walking to where he knew that the ice cream girl was closing up.

From the back, he could see the outline of Rakesh in the shadows. He quickly put his mask on, and slowly snuck up behind him.

Guru wrapped his arm around Rakesh's throat, dragging him backward while simultaneously choking him. When they reached back to a wall, Guru slammed Rakesh into the wall, grabbing a loop of duct tape out of his pocket and taping him down.

And then sounded the police sirens.

Rakesh tried to catch his assailant's eyes, but the man didn't seem too worried. It was as if he had called the cops.

"What are you doing?" Rakesh gasped out, his throat still sore from the man's immense strength.

Guru turned to him. "Stopping you from killing any woman or children ever again."

Rakesh snorted. "I've never killed any children, only women."

Guru took off his mask, staring Rakesh in the face. "You killed my unborn child, and threw my wife out of a window. She only barely survived."

Rakesh stared in shock, as recognition flooded through his brain. "You?"

"Me."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Check out other stories and social media on my profile! :) 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is the last chapter... I might have an epilogue as a drabble, but this story is done. So, hope you guys liked it. There may be a sequel, but not for a while. I have so many other stories that I promised, but never started. :)**

**Important note for Instagrammers at end of chapter**

* * *

Rakesh stared at Guru, his mind unable to process, but he soon caught up, as he wasn't exactly dumb. "I'm assuming your real name is not Don."

Guru chuckled wryly. "You're just a genius aren't you?"

Rakesh stared back, slowly realizing the fact that he was caught. Unless he could find a way to get away before the police reached their location.

Guru shook him out of his thoughts, literally by shaking him.

Guru refused to let his eyes leave Rakesh, a hateful expression shadowing his face. "All I want to know is why? Why do you kill?" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Everyone has a passion. Something in their life that pushes them forward. And when they don't get it, they go crazy. So why? What is it that has caused you to go mad?"

Rakesh snapped. He simply couldn't take it anymore. Not the pressure, not the pain, not the fear. "My wife. My wife."

Guru stared. He couldn't fathom why anyone would kill for their wife. No, no, he understood for. He didn't understand why anyone would kill _because_ of their wife.

What kind of relationship would it have to be to spark such emotions? To make someone want to kill.

Rakesh took Guru's silence as an opportunity to shock him into relaxing his guard.

"So I don't kill her." He paused gauging Guru's reaction. When it didn't change, he continued. "You see; I don't take scolding or defeat very well. So when she screams at me, I go take out that anger on another woman, who has scolded me. I love my wife and son far too much to hurt them."

Guru had been collecting his thoughts. He hardened his grip on Rakesh, rooting him to the spot. "You're hurting them every time you do this. Tell me you don't see the empty look in your son's eyes, because he has grown up without parents that show love to each other. Tell me that you don't see how it troubles your wife to only see you when you have a gift. Tell me it doesn't trouble you," he tightened his grip, "to bring your wife stolen presents, something you brought from a dead body. Hard work has no substitute, and you could be anything if you tried."

Rakesh glared, not understanding how Guru had figured out his tactics.

He had to figure out a way to get out.

* * *

Aisha was at home, lying in her bed, swathed in blankets. Despite the amount of time she had just spent under these same covers (freshly washed, of course), her mind wasn't in the mood to get out of bed.

She knew that Guru had left her here for a reason, and she was completely aware that he was up to something. But after the past couple months, she had seen such a definitive change in him, that she wasn't worried anymore. At least, she didn't believe that she had any reason to be, and as long as he didn't give her one, she didn't feel the need to doubt him

Several people would have found this weird, found it peculiar that she trusted him so much. It was slightly unbelievable, given his history, but Aisha had always believed in love. And what she had seen of the world so far, well, it only strengthened her belief.

She knew she could trust her husband, because nowadays, all his actions had a motive. That motive was no longer revenge, but love. And people who did work for love, never went wrong.

* * *

"Love?" Guru spat. "You're doing this for love? If you loved her, you would be happy with her happiness, not need her to say it back to you. She's married to you, don't turn this into a sappy Yash Raj film. You have a son, obviously she cares about you." He paused. "Tell me something. Did her distance start before, or after your murdering spree?"

Rakesh paused, all thoughts of escape gone from his head. Yes, his wife had always scolded him. But not for little things. Not until he had started coming home late, that to without telling her, bringing in slightly less money, because he had been focused on murder, and showering her with stolen gifts, because he didn't have time to find, or the money to buy proper ones.

Guru took advantage of Rakesh's silence, pressing on, knowing he only had to make it a few more minutes before the police burst in here.

"Do you really believe what you're doing is right? That it's morally sound?"

"I'm not crazy. Of course it isn't _right_ or _morally sound_. But it keeps my wife alive." Rakesh felt safe with his answer, knowing that his actions had kept his wife, his love, his life alive.

Guru looked at him strangely. "You were able to go three months without killing."

Rakesh nodded solemnly, Guru's grip on him preventing him from doing much else.

Guru was about to say something, when the police burst in.

* * *

Aisha woke up, startled when the door opened. She glanced closely at Guru, smiling when there was no blood or remnants of a fight evident on his person and clothes.

"Did they catch him?"

Guru turned back to look at her. "You knew?"

Aisha smiled. "I knew you were going to do something. I was holding out hope that you wouldn't hurt him, especially not kill him. And you didn't."

Guru smiled, making his way to the bed. "I've learned Aisha. Killing doesn't make people happy. Killing doesn't achieve anything. Kisi ka dard badhane se, khudh ka dard kam nahi hota. Sirf kisi ka dard baatne se, hum dard se, aur dard hum se juda ho sakta hai."

He cradled her face in his hands, pulling her closer. "I love you."

She patted the bed, prompting him to sit down next to her. "I'm really proud of you. And from here on, I know that, whatever you do, you'll do good." She hugged him. "Because you're with me and I'm with you."

And they were. So there was no more pain, no more darkness. They needed each other, so they stuck together. Hamesha hamesha ke liye.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of a journey that started nearly two years ago. I started tearing up when I finished writing this because its the first story that I've completed. Thank you so much for all your support and love! :) Social media and other stories on profile, pm or review drabble or story wishes/ ideas**

**IMPORTANT READ: anyone on Instagram, report the profile shahruk_khan00 this person is attacking and stealing the edits from several fanpages. I found myself the subject of a lot of profanity. They are also stealing primarily from one of my favorite pages and friends shahrukh_khan00**

**Any one who cares, plz help.**


End file.
